The Joy of Sharing
by PhaiFan
Summary: Some things are better not shared. Just something silly to give the boys something to do while I do research for a really angsty story I'm thinking about. Hope they forgive me.
1. Chapter 1

"Alexander, stop fussing over me!" Hephaestion grumbled. "I'm fine!"

Alexander crossed his arms and glared at Hephaestion. "You are NOT fine, Hephaestion! And if you would stop being so pig headed and stubborn you would see that!"

Hephaestion dropped down into the chair next to his bed and buried his head into his hands. He felt slightly dizzy, and boy was it ever hot in here! He would not let this stupid cold get the best of him. He simply would NOT. He looked up wearily and gave a half-hearted smile. "Honestly, I'll be fine. I just need to get started on….well, all this stuff" he waved his hand at the large pile of paperwork stacked on either side of his desk.

Alexander frowned. Hephaestion could be so stubborn. "Your paperwork will wait. We aren't going anywhere for a while. The men are all getting some much needed rest and enjoying their time here. Why can't you just sit back and do the same?"

"But Alexander, the troop census…"

"Ptolemy is handling it" Alexander interrupted.

Hephaestion shook his head. "The supply inventory…"

"Perdiccas is handling it" Alexander interrupted again.

"But, what about the…"

"Hephaestion, everything is being handled" Alexander interrupted yet again in an exasperated tone.

"But…" Hephaestion tried again, stopping as Alexander raised his hand to silence him.

"Hephaestion Amyntoros! I order you to shut up and stop worry about everything. It is all being taken care of." Alexander grinned. "And not by me this time."

That actually made Hephaestion chuckle. "Well, that's a relief at least. We all know what a bang up job you did the last time you tried to take over for me!"

He ducked as Alexander lobbed a pillow at his head, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in." Alexander walked over and reached out, laying his hand on Hephaestion's brow. "Gods, Hephaestion! You are burning up! What in Hades are you doing out of bed? Get back in there!"

"I'm sick of being in bed" Hephaestion grumbled. He smiled weakly at Alexander. "But I do kind of like you ordering me to bed."

Alexander rolled his eyes. "Oh brother." He took Hephaestion's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Get to bed, now. And stop giving me that look. You're sick." He wrapped his arms around Hephaestion and pressed a gentle kiss to his fevered brow. "Come on."

Hephaestion grumbled a little bit more, but allowed Alexander to lead him to the bed. Still under protest, he allowed Alexander to slide the robe from his shoulders. Normally standing naked before Alexander would lead to something fun but, if he were honest with himself, he really felt like terrible.

"Lie down, Hephaestion" Alexander ordered. As much as he loved looking at Hephaestion's amazing body, he certainly wasn't going to start anything like that right now. He helped Hephaestion lie down and then covered him with a thick fur. He put a finger to Hephaestion's lips to hush him when the stubborn General started to protest. "No, I know you're hot, but you have to stay covered up. You have to sweat out this fever." He leaned over and very gently kissed Hephaestion's forehead again. "Now, your orders are to stay there until I say you can get up. And take your medicine like you're supposed to. I'll have Bagoas bring in that herbal concoction I learned from Aristotle. It should help with the fever."

Hephaestion made a face. "But Alexander…"

"Hephaestion! Stop arguing with me. Gods, sometimes you drive me crazy." Alexander smiled warmly at him. "It's a good thing I love you."

"Fine, you win. You know, I really don't feel very good…" Hephaestion sighed and closed his eyes. "…and I am really tired…"

Alexander stood in the doorway, watching as Hephaestion took a deep breath and fell asleep almost instantly. He didn't think he had ever met anyone more stubborn in his life. He smiled. It was one of the things he loved about Hephaestion. Leaving orders with the guards that Hephaestion was not to be disturbed, he went in search of Bagoas. He would also make a sacrifice to Asclepius for Hephaestion's quick healing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please, 'Phaestion, stop fidgeting! Al'skander told me to do this for you. He'll be mad at both of us if I don't!" Bagoas frowned.

"I don't want to take a bath right now! And I certainly don't want any more of that nasty tea you've been trying to pour down my throat." Hephaestion frowned back at him.

Bagoas sighed. ""Al'skander made the tea. He said it would help with your fever and your sore throat." He shrugged. "I do have another mixture he made that he said would make you better. I'll make some of that."

Hephaestion wrapped the fur around himself. He had chills but was not willing to admit how sick he still felt. "Do what you have to do" he mumbled. "But I refuse to have any more of that nasty smelling stuff you were smearing on my chest!"

"That is fine, 'Phaestion, but you have to get into your bath now while the water is hot! It won't do any good if the water is too cool." He laid his hand gently on Hephaestion's shoulder and smiled. "I promise it will help." He placed a cool palm on Hephaestion's forehead, which was still hot. "You still have a fever. This will help sweat it out of you."

"Okay" Hephaestion agreed begrudgingly, "I'll do it if you'll hush up and leave me alone."

Bagoas eased Hephaestion out of the fur he was wrapped in and helped him step into the steaming water.

Hephaestion settled himself into the bath and leaned back against the side of the tub, closing his eyes and sighing loudly. The water was quite hot, and the soothing smells of lavender and mint filled his nostrils. He inhaled deeply. He had to admit that it felt very good, and the scented oils were easing the congestion he felt in his head. He groaned softly as gentle fingers lightly massaged his scalp. "Oh gods, Bagoas. Please don't stop doing that."

Bagoas smiled. It was as Alexander said. The teas and the bath would definitely help, if Hephaestion would stop being so stubborn and just allow Bagoas to attend to him. That was not an easy task, though.

Hephaestion felt weightless. He was warm and comfortable and could breathe clearly for the first time in days. He hated to admit that Alexander was right, but he was. His forehead was sweating freely from the heat of the bath, and he presumed from the fever that appeared to be breaking. Perhaps that nasty tea had worked after all. Aristotle did know his stuff and had taught Alexander well.

When the water began to cool, Bagoas gently shook Hephaestion by the shoulders to wake the dozing General. "Come on, 'Phaestion. Let's get you dried off."

A very compliant and very relaxed Hephaestion allowed Bagoas to help him out of the bath and dry him off before draping a robe over his shoulders.

Bagoas felt Hephaestion's forehead again and smiled softly. "I think your fever is almost gone. Al'skander will be pleased." He pointed to the chair beside Hephaestion's bed. "Please sit down. Al'skander wants you to drink some more tea."

Hephaestion made a face and shook his head. "No way. That stuff is vile! I'd rather be sick!"

Bagoas ignored him and began preparing a mixture of herbs to brew into a healing tea.

"Bagoas! I said I won't drink that nasty stuff again!"

Bagoas still ignored him and continued his preparations. Finally he turned to a glaring Hephaestion and offered him a steaming cup of herb infused tea. He laughed at the expression on Hephaestion's face. "Just smell it!"

Hephaestion took the cup and took a tentative sniff. "Hey! This is not that hideous stuff he had me drinking earlier! This doesn't smell so bad."

"Drink it please, 'Phaestion. I promise it isn't bad, and I promise it will make you feel better." Bagoas smiled shyly.

Hephaestion took a tiny sip and blinked in surprise. It wasn't half bad. "What's in this stuff?"

Bagoas smiled, pleased that Hephaestion wasn't fighting him anymore. "Al'skander said it has licorice root, mint, and those purple cone flowers that grow in the fields. Oh, and some honey to sweeten it and soothe your throat."

Hephaestion nodded and drank down the rest of the warm tea. It felt good on his throat just as Bagoas had said. For the first time in a couple days, he didn't have chills. He seemed surprised when Bagoas handed him another cup of tea which smelled totally different. "What is this one?"

"This is to help you sleep. Al'skander says you like this one."

"Ah yes" Hephaestion took a sip. "Chamomile with honey." He smiled at Bagoas. "Alexander is a smart man, Bagoas. I'll have to thank him later. And you as well."

Bagoas bowed his head and blushed slightly. "It was my honor to care for you , 'Phaestion. I do not mind at all." He looked up and smiled at Hephaestion. "If I may be so bold, you are a much better patient than Al'skander. When he is sick, he is…"

Hephaestion laughed. "Yes, I know exactly how Alexander is when he is sick. Let's pray he doesn't catch my cold or we'll both have to go and hide."

He suddenly began to feel the effects of the chamomile tea, not to mention the after effects of the high fever that had just broken. "I think I need to get some rest, Bagoas."

Bagoas slid the robe from Hephaestion's shoulders and helped him into bed, covering him with a light blanket. He no longer needed the thick furs. He turned to leave but was stopped by Hephaestion's grip on his wrist. He looked at the General curiously.

Hephaestion yawned and smiled gently at him. "Thank you, Bagoas, for everything. Alexander is lucky to have you. And I am most grateful. Why don't you go and get some rest yourself. I will be fine now." He released Bagoas' wrist and snuggled his face into the soft pillows, warm and comfortable and breathing steadily.

Bagoas left with a smile on his face. He loved Hephaestion, and knew how pleased Alexander would be that he was better. He headed straight for Alexander's rooms to give him an update.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander had been busy all morning, meeting with some of the Persian nobles and later with his generals. Things seemed to be running smoothly for the time being at least. He felt a little tired, but assumed it was from staying up too late drinking and playing knucklebones with Ptolemy and Perdiccas. He probably shouldn't have drunk that much either. His stomach felt a little queasy but he chose to ignore it.

Bagoas had reported to him that Hephaestion was much better and was resting well. That was a relief! Even though he was fairly confident in Aristotle's remedies, a high fever was still worrisome and dangerous. Thankfully Hephaestion had responded to the treatments exactly as he had hoped.

As the day went on, Alexander developed a headache, which he again tried to ignore. He finally drank some tea with white willow bark, always good for headaches. His headache did improve, but the tea seemed to upset his already queasy stomach.

By the time he finished up his meetings and some correspondence he had to take care of, it was well after lunchtime. He called for a light meal to be brought to his quarters, not really feeling like socializing with anyone.

Bagoas brought him a tray with a roasted fowl, some fresh bread with warm broth, olives and some of Amaltheia's honey cakes for dessert. "Would you like some wine with your meal, Al'skander?"

Alexander shook his head. His stomach still didn't feel all that great. "No Bagoas, I think I'd like some mint tea please."

Bagoas looked surprised. "Al'skander, is everything alright?"

Alexander waved him off. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just have a taste for mint tea" he lied. He would NOT admit that he wasn't feeling well. He had a sneaking suspicion that he had caught Hephaestion's cold. No! He refused to get sick. He was the king and kings didn't get colds. So there.

Bagoas prepared a cup of steaming mint tea and placed it in front of Alexander. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, Bagoas, that will be all." He picked at his food, barely nibbling on anything….even the honey cakes. His stomach felt awful, his headache was back, and now his nose was stopped up. "Why don't you go and check on Hephaestion again. Tell him I will come and see him after supper this evening." He sniffed through his stuffy nose and rubbed his forehead. He really felt awful, but he still refused to admit it.

"Okay, Al'skander. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Aaaachooo!" Alexander sneezed loudly and then rubbed his queasy stomach. "I'm fine!" he growled. "Stop asking me that! Just go tell Hephaestion I will come see him shortly." He sneezed again.

Bagoas bowed respectfully and backed out of the room as quickly as he could, making a beeline straight to Hephaestion's rooms. Hephaestion's guards let him pass, and he entered the room to find Hephaestion up and about, freshly bathed and dressed in fine silk. His color was back and he wore a smile on his face.

"Ah, Bagoas! I owe you , my friend. I feel much, much better!" He noted the frown on the eunuch's face. "Bagoas? What is wrong?"

Bagoas shook his head. "It's Al'skander." He made a face. "I think he has caught your cold. He's sneezing and his stomach is bothering him. 'Phaestion…he didn't want wine with his meal! He wanted mint tea instead!"

Hephaestion groaned. "Oh, that's a bad sign."

"And 'Phaestion, he said to tell you that he's coming to see you after supper this evening." Bagoas frowned again and looked pointedly at Hephaestion. "If he is sick, 'Phaestion…"

Hephaestion grimaced. Alexander was a terrible patient and was practically unbearable when he was sick. "Bagoas…get our horses ready. You and I have something to attend to outside the city."

Bagoas looked puzzled. "We do? Oh…I get it. Yes, we do. I'll go right away."

Hephaestion gathered a few things and then quickly followed Bagoas to the stables. Hephaestion the brave general was fearless in battle, but dealing with a sick Alexander was a different matter entirely. THAT he was afraid of. Call him a coward if you will, but this was one battle he would gladly run from.

They mounted up and exchanged a look. "Bagoas? I have only one thing to say." Hephaestion grinned. "Run!"


	4. Chapter 4

Several hours later, a feverish Alexander made his way to Hephaestion's quarters, only to be informed that Hephaestion had left some time ago. That made him unhappy.

He returned to his own rooms, seeking Bagoas. He wanted to take a hot bath and have some more tea. Bagoas was nowhere to be found either.

A now thoroughly annoyed Alexander headed for the hall to see if his missing general and eunuch were there by chance. A quick look around confirmed that both of them were missing. He looked at Ptolemy, sitting a short distance away. "Ptolemy! Have you seen Hephaestion? Or Bagoas?"

Ptolemy nodded. "I know Hephaestion said he had business to attend to, and if I'm not mistaken he took Bagoas with him."

Alexander sniffed. His poor nose was nearly stopped up. "Where did they go? Hephaestion didn't say anything about leaving the city! And why would he take Bagoas without asking me?" He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck, which had started to ache.

Ptolemy noticed Alexander's apparent discomfort and the flushed appearance of his face. "Alexander, are you alright? You don't look well."

"I'm fine!" Alexander grumbled. He turned and walked away quickly. He really needed to lie down. On his way back to his quarters, he took a detour and went to see Doctor Philip.

"Joy to you, Alexander!" the doctor smiled at him.

Alexander was still frowning. He was not sick. No. Kings didn't get colds. But…he supposed it wouldn't hurt to let Doctor Philip take a look as his throat, which had become quite sore.

"Alexander, what can I do for you this fine day?"

"Aaaaachoooo!" Alexander sneezed and rubbed his nose. "My throat feels scratchy. I wanted you to take a look at it."

The doctor nodded. "Open your mouth and say 'aaah' please."

Alexander did as he was asked. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned even more. "Well?"

"I think you have caught Hephaestion's cold, Alexander! You need to get some bed rest and take some of those herbal remedies we used on him."

Alexander huffed indignantly. "Huh. Kings do NOT get colds. I'm sure it's nothing."

Dr. Philip smiled at Alexander patiently. "Then why did you want me to look your throat?"

"Oh, never mind. I'm fine!" Alexander stomped off. He did NOT have a cold. He trudged back to his rooms, more than a little annoyed. He ached all over, couldn't breathe, was sneezing, and his throat hurt. _"I am not sick!"_ he mumbled to himself.

His guards stepped aside to let him enter. He wavered between anger and sadness. He had been deserted by Hephaestion and Bagoas both. Not that he really needed them for anything. He wasn't sick. Sitting down on the side of his bed, he looked around the room and sighed. He really wanted a hot bath and some herbal tea with honey, but Bagoas wasn't there to fix them. And Hephaestion wasn't there to massage his neck like he usually did when Alexander had a headache. He refused to call for anyone else to wait on him…no one needed to know he was sick. _Wait! I'm not sick!_ He sneezed again. _Okay, maybe I'm sick._

He heard a noise as someone entered his chambers, looking up to see Hephaestion leaning against the door frame, a slight smile on his lips. Bagoas stood behind him, peeking over the general's shoulder.

Alexander frowned yet again. "Nice of you to come back, Hephaestion. And Bagoas! Where were you if I may ask?"

"It is my fault, Alexander. He was with me." He sighed. "But we are here now. We couldn't leave you." He walked over and laid his palm on Alexander's forehead. "You have a fever, love. Looks like it's my turn to take care of you."

Hephaestion wrapped a grumbling Alexander in a thick fur and settled him in a chair. "Bagoas? Would you run him a hot bath and fix him some of that _lovely_ tea you made me drink?" He grinned and Bagoas laughed.

"It will be my pleasure, 'Phaestion." He bit back a smile and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Bagoas?"

"Yes, 'Phaestion?"

"Bring me some wine please. I think you and I are both going to need some tonight!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hephaestion sat down in the chair next to Alexander's bed and sighed, rubbing his face in frustration. Alexander was NOT an easy patient. He argued with everything they _tried_ to do, and complained about everything that they _did_ do. Hephaestion was seriously considering asking Doctor Philip for some of that poppy concoction that they used to put people to sleep when they were in pain. Either that or he'd drink the damned stuff himself and sleep until Alexander was better.

Poor Bagoas bore the brunt of it. More than once he had dodged a flying cup of tea as Alexander threw it across the room, complaining that he was NOT going to drink any of that nasty stuff…the very same stuff he had ordered Hephaestion to drink.

Alexander grumbled and complained when they made him take a bath with lavender and mint, just like he had ordered for Hephaestion. He swore at Hephaestion and called Bagoas something very uncomplimentary when the two of them tried to wrap him in thick furs to help break his fever, just as he had ordered Bagoas to do for Hephaestion.

Hephaestion was fed up. "Damn it, Alexander! Would you just shut up and let us treat you? You'll never get better if you don't take your medicine and get some rest. You have to sweat this fever out, and you have to drink that nasty tea whether you want to or not!"

Alexander pouted. "Hephaestion! I am the king and you cannot order me to do anything. You can't make me!"

A scowl darkened Hephaestion's face. "No, I can't. And if you insist on acting like a child I will leave you here to suffer all by yourself." He stood up and turned like he was going to leave. "And I'm taking Bagoas with me. You can do as you like, you stubborn ass!"

Alexander groaned. He was burning up and shivering at the same time, his throat hurt, his head hurt, and he felt nauseous. He hated to admit defeat but he finally admitted to himself that Hephaestion was right. He would go along with them. But he didn't have to like it.

"Fine" he grumbled. "Give me that damned tea." He took the cup from Hephaestion, held his nose, and downed the foul smelling brew in one gulp, shuddering and making a face after he swallowed it. "Happy now?"

"No" Hephaestion said sternly. "Now you are going to lie down and let Bagoas rub some of this liniment on your chest." He raised a hand to silence Alexander when he started to protest. "And then, then you are going to get in bed and let us cover you with those furs until you sweat this damned fever out!"

"But…"

"But nothing!" Hephaestion growled. He was out of patience. "Bagoas, you put that stuff on his chest and I'll fix him a cup of chamomile tea."

Alexander finally complied with Hephaestion's orders, though he grumbled and fussed the entire time. He wore a perpetual frown. "You're lucky I let you order me around, Hephaestion. I AM the king, you know!"

Hephaestion smirked at him as he drew the thick fur up to cover Alexander. "And you're lucky I care enough to put up with you when you're sick. You, my _King_, are a terrible patient!" He tucked the fur around Alexander, leaning over to kiss his fevered brow. "Now, shut up and go to sleep."

Alexander grumbled again. "This is your fault Hephaestion! _Thank you_ for sharing your damned cold with me." He snuggled his face into the pillow, and fell asleep almost right away.

"Finally!" Hephaestion said quietly. He turned to Bagoas. "Bagoas? I'm going to bed. You'll come and get me right away if he wakes up or you need anything, right?"

"Yes, 'Phaestion" Bagoas smiled wearily. "I will keep watch over him, don't worry. He will be fine."


	6. Chapter 6

Hephaestion woke the next morning to the feeling of someone shaking him gently by the shoulder to rouse him. "What?" he grumbled. He opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the rays of morning streaming through his window, expecting to see Bagoas standing there.

He sat up in surprise. It was Alexander, freshly bathed and dressed in a silk robe. He was obviously feeling much better.

"Alexander! You look better! And your fever…gone I assume?"

"Yes, Hephaestion." He smiled sheepishly. "Thank you for putting up with me yesterday."

Hephaestion sat up in the bed, patting the space beside him. As Alexander sat, Hephaestion pulled him into an embrace, nuzzling his face in the freshly washed golden curls. "I love you, Alexander, even if you are a giant pain in the ass sometimes." He kissed Alexander's forehead.

Alexander laughed lightly. "I'll let you get away with calling me that, only because you're right. Now…" he stood, extending his hand to Hephaestion, "get dressed and let's go and have our breakfast."

Hephaestion washed up and dressed quickly. As the two of them left his rooms, he realized something and turned to Alexander. "Alexander? Have you seen Bagoas this morning?"

Alexander shook his head, looking slightly puzzled. "No, now that you mention it, I haven't seen him since last night. One of my other servants drew my bath this morning. I had assumed he was with you!"

"No, I haven't seen him since I left your room last night either. Perhaps we should check on him."

Alexander agreed. "As soon as we have our breakfast, we'll go find him."

The two men ate a big breakfast, laughing and talking with the other generals. When their meal was finished, they rose to leave. Hephaestion headed for the door, Alexander on his heels. "Let's go find Bagoas."

Bagoas was not in his sleeping quarters when Alexander and Hephaestion checked there. They checked to make sure he hadn't gone back to Hephaestion's rooms, but no Bagoas. He was not in the dining hall, nor was he with any of his friends.

Alexander frowned. "Where on earth is he?"

"Perhaps we should check your rooms, Alexander. Maybe he went back there."

When they entered Alexander's inner room, they found the missing eunuch.

Bagoas lay sprawled right in the middle of Alexander's bed, lying on his stomach with his head buried in a pile of pillows. He hadn't heard them come in.

Alexander frowned. "Well, that's not like him! He's really out. I wonder what the heck he's doing sleeping in my bed at this time of day?"

"Perhaps we should wake him." Hephaestion leaned over and whispered in Bagoas' ear. "Hey, you. Lazy bones! What do you think you're doing?"

A very startled Bagoas rolled over and sat bolt upright, his eyes wide. His nose was red, his eyes bloodshot, and he looked pale. "I'm sorry, 'Phaestion!" He turned to Alexander. "Forgive me, Al'skander! I didn't mean to…oh..ah….AAAACHOOOO!" He sneezed and sniffed. "Sorry."

Hephaestion exchanged a look with Alexander. "Bagoas? Are you not well?"

Bagoas groaned and held his stomach. "I don't feel so good…" He shivered visibly.

Hephaestion made a face. "Looks like we shared our cold with him. I guess now we can share taking care of him."

Alexander sighed and looked at Hephaestion. "I'll get the tea."

Hephaestion sighed as well. "I'll get the furs."

Bagoas wished they hadn't shared anything at all.


End file.
